


Broken Halo

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [81]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Based on WhiskerBiscuit's The Illusion of Living.Alice reflects on her rebirth as she prepares to meet Henry.Song lyrics from "All Eyes On Me" by OR3O.





	Broken Halo

Humming quietly to herself, Alice Angel made her way up to the dressing room on Level K. She knew there was someone coming, someone who had been a friend of that liar Joey Drew.

And she wouldn't let him undo what she had worked so hard to achieve.

Unlike the other two, she remembered who she was before. She didn't know why, exactly, but she remembered, all too well.

Before she was Alice, her name had been Rachel Lewis. She had been an ordinary 9-year-old girl. Then one night, her older cousin had crept into her room, crawled into her bed, and told her not to make a sound. For almost three years, she suffered in silence, too afraid to tell anyone. He'd said that if anyone found out, he'd kill her.

Turns out, he wasn't bluffing.

Some time later (she didn't know exactly how long), she awoke in a vast body of black liquid. Considering how her cousin had killed her by drowning her in a bathtub, it was only natural she'd panic. She tried to escape, only to fall onto the floor as a shapeless mass of ink. In that state, she couldn't move, just wriggle like a worm. Then a pair of hands scooped her up and forced her back into the void.

When she emerged for the second time, it was a whole different story...

(BATIM)

The first thing she saw upon waking was the faces of Joey Drew and Boris the Wolf, the latter clearly more concerned than the former. She'd been introduced to Bendy not long after, and had quickly formed an attachment to him and Boris.

While she found it easy to like Boris, she found him to be somewhat naive. Like Bendy, there was something about Joey that gave her a bad feeling. He also reminded her of her younger brother Artie. Their teacher, Sammy, seemed okay, though he was a bit too cranky for her liking.

Everything seemed alright for a while. But then one night, a pipe burst, and the room she was sleeping in got flooded. Her mind flashed back to her death, causing her to begin screaming bloody murder. Only when Boris found her and pulled her into a hug did she calm down.

Unfortunately, things just got worse as the memories of her old life and her death continued to haunt her. Eventually, it reached the point where she could no longer bear them. She became determined to erase Rachel Lewis altogether, to purge herself of the worthless, ugly, good-for-nothing girl she had once been. Her self-loathing, combined with the growing hate for Joey Drew, twisted her into something horrible.

But she had a way to fix that.

(BATIM)

"You told me what to do,  
And what to say,  
I couldn't escape.  
You got to choose the ending of my fate  
You put me astray..."

_It doesn't matter what Joey says. Nothing will stop me from becoming the perfect Alice. And now that I know he's just as much of a monster as Edmund was..._

_Neither of them will touch me again._

"But not anymore.  
I'm in control.  
I have the stage.  
You can't turn the page.  
Now all eyes on me!"

As she opened the door to the dressing room (why an animation studio would need dressing rooms was still a mystery to her), she heard the lights go off and a cheerful ditty start to play.

"I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above,  
And I know just how to swing.  
I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love...  
I'm Alice Angel!  
I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball,  
I'm the toast of every town.  
Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall...  
I'm Alice Angel!  
I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish,  
And boy, can this girl sing.  
This gal can grant your every wish..."

Hearing that song filled Alice with rage.

_No! There's only one Alice here! And it's me! I'm not Rachel Lewis anymore. That ugly good-for-nothing is dead!_

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!"


End file.
